Traditionally, purchasing or leasing a car from a dealer is an arduous process. A prospective customer must shop for a new vehicle often with limited details on what loan terms the customer will ultimately qualify for or what elements of an overall sales price are negotiable.
After a vehicle of interest is identified, the customer may visit a dealership or may visit an online retailer to view more details about a vehicle. When they do, they will inevitably be faced with a barrage of different numbers, which can make it very hard to ensure that they are getting the best value. Further, while most customers are aware that they could try and negotiate the overall price of a vehicle, few are aware of other factors, such as warranties, service contracts, etc. which have an effect on the value of any transaction.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved vehicle acquisition (e.g., purchase or lease) systems to provide prospective customers with insights concerning proposed/possible offer packages that may affect completion of a transaction. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.